Buffy or MaxWho will win?
by Bethica
Summary: Max is somehow in Sunnydale and Buffy doesn't like her cuz she is stronger than her and they wanna duel hard to write summeries rewritten of Buffy and Max Who will win?


Buffy or Max Who Will Win?  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron, Buffy the Vampire Slayer cast and crew belongs to Joss Whedon. In this fic, Warren is alive 6 days before Willow kills him. This is for my entertainment purpose only.  
  
A/N: This is rewritten of Buffy or Max Who Will Win, cuz last time, people wrote really mean reviews, even in their opinion they didn't have to be so mean about it. Also I'm not going to put up the second chapter, cuz its too much work and my writing skills kinda advanced and I'm kinda keeping it original.  
  
On a cold night around 8pm on the year of 2021, Max is sitting on her motorcycle, looking at the sky and notices the thick clouds are forming into storm clouds. "Great." Max starts the engine of her beautiful black Ninja 650 and she starts to drive it down the deserted street, while riding the bike as her long hair is whipping in her face and very quickly she looks up at the sky and bolts of lighting is shooting out of the black clouds, Max keeps on going anyways, she doesn't fear lighting or anything, because Manticore taught her well even though she hates it, but it proves something, fear doesn't accomplish anything. Within seconds a stray lighting bolt hits the ground in front of Max and she loses control of the vehicle that causes her to totally lose control of it and then the bike smashes into the side of the building, along Max with it. Max lies on the cold cement ground unconscious.  
  
...Twenty minutes later..  
  
Max opens her eyes and notices her bike isn't with her, she hopes no one didn't stole it, if they did, they will get their butt kicked by a genetic engineered killing machine with a major bad attitude. She gets off the ground and onto her two feet, she looks around the area and notices her surroundings is different, no decay or half destroyed buildings or hover- drones, all she can see is tombstones and more tombstones. "What?" She looks around and looked at the sky where the Space Needle will be standing, but its not there. "Where am I?"  
  
A pale skinned man went over to Max, grinning at her, "Hey cutie" as he walks around Max; the transgenic beauty is in a fighting position, she can sense he is looking for trouble. He went to grab her arm and she swings it away from him, "Playful, I like it"  
  
Max doesn't say anything and she is slowly turning, waiting for the right moment to strike at him. Her thick brown eyes are fixed dead centered in his eyes. She is also studying his movements carefully and with ease. He stopped walking and he stares into her face and she stares at his face and the man's face is shifting into some demonic face, like a vampire. "What the?" He lunges at her and she leaps into the air and she kicks him hard in the jaw. He lands back onto the ground and growled fiercly at her and he charges at her again and she ducks out of the way and she grabs him by the chest and throws him into a split tree with pointy branches and the vampire hits the tree and the sharp branch impales him in the heart and within seconds he is now dust. Max face drops as she saw the man dusted. ".that can't be right" she said to herself. A blonde haired man walks out of the shadows, clapping his hands, "Well, well, well, that was a nice show"  
  
Max turns around sharply and she looks at his guy, "Who are you?"  
  
The man lits a cigeratte and takes few puffs from it, "Spike" he went over to her and she jumps back, "Fiesty, I'm not gonna hurt ya, unlike that vampire you dusted"  
  
"You're a vampire?" said Max confused, "I thought that was all made-up myths or what-ya-call-its"  
  
"Afraid so, love" he drops the cigarette to the ground and he senses something off of her. He went over to her and walks around her, "You seem different"  
  
"Different?"  
  
"You a demon?" Max looks at him odd, "Nope, you can't be a demon, cause that look on your face is telling me you don't know a thing about demons and defiantly not about vampires"  
  
"I know about demons and vampires, they are not real, like chimera, a mythical creature"  
  
"Sorry sweet-cakes, they are real, cause you dusted one, nicely job, and your in for a real surprise, 'cuz sweetheart this town is full of them and it got itself a hellmouth along the way." The blonde haired man stops talking and he sees a dirty blonde haired woman holding a stake, "And every town that deals with this madness is a slayer"  
  
Max turns to the 'slayer' and she looks like a puny human to Max's point of view.  
  
Buffy went over to her, "Is he bothering you?"  
  
"Not at all, just giving useful tips in how whack this town is"  
  
"Yeah, love, don't worry about it, also she dusted a vampire! Can ya believe it! She much better than you and Faith combined!"  
  
"Thanks Spike" Buffy turns to the dark haired female, "You a slayer?"  
  
"No, I'm just a girl, just looking for butt kicking"  
  
"Cool, same here, what is your name?"  
  
"Max," said Max, "You?"  
  
"Buffy Summers," she smiled at her, "Nice to me you, are you from around California?"  
  
Whoa, as Max thought to herself, how can she be in California like twenty minutes or so? Is this a dream? Or real, anyways she has to reply, rather standing there, saying nothing, "I'm from Washington"  
  
"That's cool, you ever fight vampires?"  
  
"Not those kinds, I fought one, but not really though, because there was a guy named Marrow and letting troubled kids sipping his blood to be like one of him, its a pretty long story and he like taken care of"  
  
"Yikes, did ya staked him?" as Buffy is getting interested in what Max had to say  
  
"Kinda, I pushed him into a wooden stake, he didn't turn to dust, just died"  
  
"So was he human? Because vampires don't just die"  
  
"Techinally," said Max, she must say something about transgenics, after all, these people are dealing with vampires, demons, and who knows what else, "He was a very mentally ill transgenic"  
  
"What is a transgenic?" said the two in a unison  
  
"A transgenic like myself is genetically engineered with animal DNA, especially with Cat DNA that gives us like feline ablities and make us stronger than man and they trained us to be perfect soldiers, more like slaves"  
  
"That stinks" Buffy looks around, "Let's go to my place and talk a bit more"  
  
"Okay, sounds good enough, hey do you have a phonebook?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just looking for an old friend"  
  
"Okay, let's go, before Spike has any ideas?" Buffy grabs Max arm and start to walk away from Spike.  
  
"Hey what did I say?" 


End file.
